english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bamboo Blade (2009)
Bamboo Blade (バンブーブレード) is an anime based on the Japanese manga series written by Masahiro Totsuka, and illustrated by Aguri Igarashi. It was adapted by AIC A.S.T.A and was broadcast in Japan between October 2, 2007 and April 2, 2008 on TV Tokyo. The anime has been licensed for distribution in North America by FUNimation Entertainment and was released on DVD between November 24, 2009 and January 19, 2010. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Cherami Leigh - Tamaki Kawazoe *Ian Sinclair - Toraji Ishida *Leah Clark - Miyako Miyazaki *Luci Christian - Kirino Chiba 'Secondary Cast' *Brina Palencia - Sayako Kuwahara *Carrie Savage - Satori Azuma *Chris Burnett - Yuji Nakata *Christopher R. Sabat - Kenzaburo Ishibashi *Mark Stoddard - Tamaki's Father *Sean Michael Teague - Danjuro Eiga 'Minor Cast' *Alese Watson - Receptionist A (ep25) *Alexis Tipton - Yuri Ando *Allison Tolman - Iguchi *Amanda Doskocil - Girl Student (ep18) *Anastasia Munoz - Nozomi (ep12), Receptionist B (ep25) *Andrew Sensenig - Chief Referee, Chief Umpire (ep5), Vice Principal (ep6) *Anthony Bowling - Boy (ep14) *Barry Yandell - Teacher (ep7) *Ben Phillips - Math Teacher (ep11), Monster (ep20) *Brian Mathis - Assistant Director (ep21), Senpai (ep10) *Brittney Karbowski - Mei Ogawa *Bryan Massey - Shinaider *Caitlin Glass - Rin Suzuki *Charlie Campbell - Morita (ep21), Toraji's Father (ep10) *Chris Cason - Male Customer (ep10), Nobu, Reimi's Father (ep10) *Christopher Bevins - Fujimura (ep21) *Christopher R. Sabat - Dorchil *Chuck Huber - Ozawa *Clarine Harp - Shop Owner *Cole Brown - Narrator (ep11) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Maya Yokoo *Cris George - Iwasa *Cynthia Cranz - Kirino's Mother (ep16) *David Trosko - Cosmo One (ep20), Schoolboy A (ep23), Sugimoto (ep12) *Didi Duron - Takahashi *Duane Deering - Schoolboy B (ep1) *Eric Vale - Hayami *Gina Circelli - Junior Student A (ep10) *Greg Dulcie - Tadaaki Hayashi *Hilary Couch - Aoki *J. Michael Tatum - Blue Braver (ep2), Schoolboy A (ep1) *Jād Saxton - Konatsu Harada *Jamie Marchi - Carrie Nishikawa *Jason Grundy - Bike Guy (ep17), Matsuki (ep11) *Jean-Luc Hester - Takasugi (ep1) *Jerry Jewell - Schoolboy A (ep5) *Jessica Foster - Girl (ep2), High School Girl (ep8), Nomura (ep13) *Jonathan Brooks - Red Braver *Josh Grelle - Ano Kiyomura (ep16) *Kate Oxley - Akemi Asakawa *Kayla Carlyle - Shinobu Toyama (ep26) *Kent Williams - Director (ep21) *Kristi Bingham - Rin Suzuki (eps12-13) *Larissa Walcott - Konishi *Leslie Patrick - Junior Student B (ep10) *Lindsay Seidel - Kazuhiko (ep7) *Lucy Small - Schoolgirl A (ep19) *Majken Bullard - Cat (ep13), Muscular Girl (ep11) *Megan Miller - Sato *Melinda Allen - Advisor, Sayako's Mother (ep3) *Micah Solusod - Schoolboy B (ep23), Takachiho Suginokoji (ep16) *Mike McFarland - M.C. (ep20), Teacher (ep14) *Monica Rial - Reimi Odajima *Newton Pittman - Toyama *Orion Pitts - Schoolboy B (ep12) *Pam Dougherty - Reimi's Mother (ep10), Supermarket Woman (ep9) *Paul Slavens - Oden Shop Clerk (ep26) *R Bruce Elliott - Sakaguchi *Scott Freeman - Schoolboy B (ep5), Yellow Braver (ep2) *Shelton Windham - Makoto Iwasa (ep26), Shop Staff (ep9) *Stephanie Young - Yoshikawa *Tia Ballard - Kawaguchi (ep13), Schoolgirl B (ep19) *Trina Nishimura - Karen Nishiyama *Tyler Walker - Death Armor *Wendy Powell - Toraji's Mother *Z Charles Bolton - Schoolboy A (ep12) 'Additional Voices' *Alese Watson *Alex Valle *Alexis Tipton *Amanda Doskocil *Anastasia Munoz *Andrew Sensenig *Anthony Bowling *Becca Shivers *Ben Phillips *Brian Mathis *Brittany Redfield *Bryan Massey *Carrie Savage *Chris Cason *Christopher Bevins *Clarine Harp *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Corey Cleary-Stoner *Cris George *Cynthia Cranz *David Trosko *Didi Duron *Duane Deering *Greg Dulcie *Ian Sinclair *J. Michael Tatum *Jād Saxton *James Cave *Jason Grundy *Jasper Dutt *Jean-Luc Hester *Jeff Johnson *Jeremy Inman *Jessica Foster *Joel McDonald *Jonathan Brooks *Justin Houston *Kassandra Keeton *Kate Oxley *Kevin M. Connolly *Kimberly Whalen *Kory Charlot *Kristi Bingham *Kristin Sutton *Kyle Hebert *Laura Wetsel *Leslie Patrick *Lindsay Seidel *Maeghan Albach *Majken Bullard *Mary Morgan *Maxey Whitehead *Melinda Allen *Micah Solusod *Mike McFarland *Newton Pittman *Orion Pitts *Scott Freeman *Scott Porter *Shelton Windham *Stephen Hoff *Terri Doty *Tia Ballard *Trina Nishimura *Tyler Walker *Vic Mignogna *Z Charles Bolton Category:Anime Category:2009 Anime